Making the Right Choice
by CMW2
Summary: SPINOFF FROM MY AU SEASON 7 FIC:After timely interventions from an engaged Emily and Spencer,Morgan and Garcia finally yield to their long nurtured connection with blissful results;Rated for language and explicit lovemaking;3rd in my 2012 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Good morning, all. I am a woman of my word. This little ditty is the direct result of Chapters 25 and 26 of my Reid/Prentiss fic (_Repairing the Damage_) and hopefully, it'll soothe the obvious cop-out we got when it comes to our heroes last week. Lynch may very well be a good man (I don't write him as one) but Morgan and Garcia belong together. Brother and sister? Yeah, sure… in the ancient Egyptian and Roman ways. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Emily, what made you say yes to Reid so fast? You guys have only been together for like 6 months but you're getting married and I can tell that you two are happy and you want it and I just want to…"

"PG, breathe!"

Penelope Garcia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had been doing that a lot lately. Rambling until she couldn't think or breathe right, god, why did this love thing have to be so difficult? Not two weeks ago, she had it right. She had a good man, a man that was attainable by her side and who adored her more than anything. Two of her babies were getting married and the rest of them were doing okay. No one had tried to blow them up or poison them or take them away. She had gotten into her "work out to fit this" skirt (a fabulous dove grey pencil skirt that made her legs look divine) and she had just finished adding more intricate firewalls to her network (no more Fisher King destruction!) and life had finally become stable. But, then…

"Is this about whatever's going on between you and Morgan? Did you two have a fight?"

"Why does everyone always ask about him, first? _**Kevin's**_ the one who's my boyfriend!"

"True but Morgan's the only one who will make you cry, pace, and eat at the same time."

She looked down at the pint of Rocky Road and at Emily and then plopped down into her nearby Hello Kitty beanbag chair. She set down the carton and buried her face in her hands with a quiet whimper. After a minute, Emily plopped down across from her and took her hands.

"You want to know why I said yes to Spencer without freaking out? Well, I can't say I didn't and not just because he asked me in bed…"

"He asked you in _**bed**_?"

"It's a lot sweeter than it sounds, PG. Really. But, I did freak out a little. I've told you about how things worked out with other guys. One disaster after another and one of the worst made me have to leave all of you guys. But…if you want to be happy, you can't let confusion and doubts keep you from what…or _**who**_ you truly want. Sometimes you just have to tell your brain to shut up and go with your heart. I did that and now, I'm getting hitched to my best friend. Well, male best friend and speaking of male best friends…"

"All right, all right, I surrender! Kevin and I are the ones who had the fight! See, he showed up during one of the movie nights I have with Hot St- Der- _**Morgan**_ and he got mad because I kinda said that I had the flu so I could get out of going to an impromptu **Dr. Who** convention with him and he…he said that I cared more about Morgan than him and that he was sick of playing second fiddle to a man who's rutted with near half of the Eastern Seaboard, his words, not mine and that…that I had to make a choice. I either have to cut my friendship with Morgan out or we're done."

"Ah, the Ultimatum. I hate the Ultimatum. So, what's it gonna be?"

"I don't know! It's like the ultimate Hobson's choice! Either way I lose! I either lose a guy that I've put in almost half a decade with or I lose my Hot Stuff! Jeez, I feel like a hotter version of the girl from **Twilight** or even the girl from **Harry Potter**! They had this same dilemma too!"

"Well, at the end of the day, Hermione chose wrong in my opinion and never ever use Bella Swan as a point of romantic reference in my presence ever again…"

"Okay."

"…but I get your point. You_** do**_ need to make a choice. And I'm gonna make it simple. Of the two, who can't you live without? Take them both out of the picture and then think about 5 years from now. Who do you miss more?"

Immediately, her mind went down the road without Morgan. She wouldn't have his hugs, his care, his craziness in the name of justice. She wouldn't be able to give him nicknames anymore or laugh with him. She'd even miss bickering with him! And her eyes swam with tears at the mere _**thought**_ of never hearing him call her Baby Girl again…

"I think I liked you better when you didn't use your profiler magic against me."

"Yeah, yeah…go call him and get him."

"He probably doesn't even want to talk to…"

A loud banging on the door made her jump a foot in the air and Emily held up her hands.

"I'll get it. Just keep breathing…"

Penelope felt her heart leap into her throat as she revealed a determined looking Morgan and she swallowed hard as he came in. He removed his black leather jacket, revealing a deep purple oxford (that she had bought him), black jeans that hugged him in all the right places, and he kicked off his boots, obviously intending to stay awhile. Idly, she wished that she was in something a little better than her pink cow pajamas and slippers but…at least, he was here. He actually was here!

"Hey, Emily. All right, Ms. Thang. We got to talk. I know what's wrong, now."

"Uh, Hot Stuff, I kinda have company at the moment…" she pointed out with a gesture towards a serenely smiling soon to be Prentiss-Reid…

"Look, her man sent me here! Kid's not just a genius when it comes to maps and statistics, he's a genius when it comes to us!"

"There isn't an us, Derek."

"Really? I don't agree and neither does Lynch for that matter, which is why you're trying to push me out, now. Well, I'm not gonna let you."

"What?"

He yanked her up out of her chair and pulled her against him. Her knees went fluid and instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him to hold herself up. His eyes were dark amber, near black and he looked like he was facing down the craziest of UnSubs…

"Now, look. I love you. I've been in love with you for over four years. I've probably loved you from the beginning but I didn't really know it until that bastard shot you…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! That was 4 years ago, Morgan! What the hell?"

"Look, I already had this conversation with Reid, Emily!" he snapped defensively.

"It's a legitimate question, Derek. When Battle shot me, I was single. If you've been in love with me for at least that long, why haven't you said anything?" she asked with confused sadness.

A light pink flush colored his cheeks and he replied, "I was scared. I've never been in love before and you mean too damned much to me to screw it up. Plus, you were really happy with Lynch and that's what I want for you, _**need**_ for you. I need you to be happy, Baby Girl."

"And you don't think I'm happy with Kevin, now?"

"Are you?" he challenged. To emphasize it, he slid a warm hand under her pajama top, caressing up her spine.

"Well, I…you see…"

He tilted even closer up and put their lips less than an inch apart.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia. I'm here to fight for you…or with you if you're not gonna believe me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Derek…"

His lips were hot, sweet, and silky soft, making her moan with delight. Getting up on her tiptoes, she started tugging at his shirt and a soft squeak left her as he started moving them towards her bedroom. The front door slammed and they exchanged a knowing look at the sound of Emily sprinting down the hall.

"Reid's in for the ride of his life." she purred as she finally got his shirt off.

"So are you." he replied with a grin that belonged to the devil…

_**/**_

She shouldn't have rolled her eyes at his last statement. Derek hadn't broken a promise to her before and it definitely didn't feel like he was going to start now. Getting naked had been like a fun wrestling match, with a lot of giggling and lips never straying too far from skin. Then, things had gotten heavy and blistering hot. He brought her hands up to her pretty wrought iron headboard and told her not to let go. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her but if she let go, he'd stop.

She cried out loudly as he plunged another finger into her humid heat, his groans muffled by her thighs. Her eyes kept moving to the full length mirror on her left and the sight of them made her shiver with want. The noontime sun streaming through her window made them glow like marble and bronze and every muscle he had stood out in sharp relief. Due to her arms being above her head, her breasts were lifted and proud, her nipples cherry red from his earlier attentions. With her hair all mussed and tangled and her legs coiling around him like a snake, hot was too weak a word to describe it all…

"_**Der-ek**_…" she groaned needily as he finally moved away from her sopping core, panting against her left hip.

He kissed back up to her neck and gently pried her fingers away from the now warm iron. His thumb traced soothing circles over each of her nails, even managing to get some of the polish on the flesh. Penelope used her free hand to tug him up further and she kissed him soulfully, letting her tongue dance with his sensually. The world spun and she found herself straddled on him neatly, mere inches from his throbbing member. Giving into the impulse, she put his hands at the headboard and he grabbed on instantly.

"If you let go, I'll stop." she promised in the same honeyed tone he had used on her earlier.

Derek nodded and both of them groaned as she plunged down on him fully. She panted hard and braced her hands on his chest, amazed at how filled and stretched she was. Kevin didn't come close to him and she squirmed a little, trying to get used to him. The way his eyes rolled back in his head told her that he had no complaints about the matter.

"…_feel so good_…" he moaned softly. "… _You're so damned sexy, Baby Girl_…"

"_You…you really think so?_"

"_I __**know**__ so…please…please move…ride me, Penelope_…"

Slowly, she obeyed him, marveling at the sight of him against her light green sheets. She cooed as he bent and spread his knees, forcing her to do the same and sending him even deeper inside her. His fevered gaze flicked between her breasts and her face, his hot tongue darting out against his lips. Leaning forward, she grabbed onto his hands, allowing her nipples to be right where his mouth wanted them to be. Each lick and suckle made her clench inside and he groaned roughly against her, trying his best not to let go of the metal. She knew that he was aching to touch her some more, to love and please her, please them both…

She pulled his fingers away from the headboard and they immediately went to her hips, aiding her in her movements. Once they had established their preferred depth and rhythm, she finally yielded to the growing heat in her belly, letting herself ride him hard and rough. Most of the noise was coming from him and his face was the picture of absolute bliss, his eyes wide and on hers with awe. She was rocking his world like she always purred that she wanted to. She was making him groan and scream, making him call out to God, to her, for more, for her to take him, to make him all hers…

"_**Oooh**__…Derek…Derek, yes…oh my…oh…__**ah!**__ Ah, right there! Please, baby_…"

"_Do you want to come, sweetheart? Do you want me to make you come?_"

"_**Yesss**__…please, Derek…please…"_

With a low growl, he put her underneath him and let loose, his talented hips stoking the fires between her quivering thighs. She could feel her core pulsing, the heat building to near torturous bliss. Her hungry hands moved up and down his back, gorging themselves on his hot skin, her nails digging in as he plunged against her G-spot. When their hips met, jolts of pleasure emanated from her aching clit and she could hear her lustful moans, whimpers, screams as if they were in surround sound.

Her breath caught and she gritted her teeth as her climax began, her head going back. Behind her shut eyes, she could see stars and flashes of light and all the air in her lungs rushed out in a raw warrior cry of his name. De-rek, her heart said over and over again. Her Derek, her sweet Derek…

He was nuzzling her throat now, working through her spasming tunnel towards his own pinnacle. He was murmuring her name over and over again, groaning like a tormented soul as she swiveled her hips underneath him. Her fires kept raging, rocketing her into multiple orgasms, her whole body arching and shaking and writhing…

"_**Yesss**__… come for me…don't stop, sweetheart…don't ever stop…god, Penelope…__**mmm**_…"

He was moving even harder, even faster. She wanted it…**god, she wanted it!**

"_Come for me, Derek…come inside me…let me feel you…I want you… come in me…be in me... please, Derek…come inside me, baby…come inside me, __**now**__…"_, she purred right in his ear.

He gasped and obeyed her with a loud groaning cry, her headboard clanging as he gripped it for dear life. She moaned underneath in an answering orgasm, arching up into each shot of his seed to take everything he had to give her…oh,_** yes**_…

"_Derek_…" she finally sighed, slumping bonelessly into her bedding.

He kissed her sweetly, lovingly, slowly coming down from their high with her. He was melting against her and soon, they just lay there together, holding each other, looking at each other like they had never seen each other before…

"That was wonderful, Derek. God, I…you…we…oh, _**wow**_…"

"Wow is an understatement. Penelope, I meant what I said earlier. I do love you."

"I know. I…I love you, too.", she finally admitted to him and herself.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Always."

He nodded and eventually surrendered to a nap, his head resting on her shoulder. Garcia kissed his right temple and held him to her possessively.

She had finally made the right choice.


End file.
